Enchantment
by AmiaaCullen
Summary: Damon and Bonnie had it all. family, friends, and each other. can they handle what comes next ?
1. The Date

A/N: This is my FIRST FANFICTION and I hope you guys enjoy it. I do not own any of the characters, but I do own the plots. I wrote this story about Bonnie and Damon with a little Stefan and Elena and Caroline and Matt. I love the idea of Damon and Bonnie together. I ship BAMON this story deals with Family and I'm still playing around with my ideas. And FYI in this story vampires can reproduce. So I Hope you enjoy and come along for the ride.

Mystic Falls, VA

Bonnie laid her dress on the bed, adoring the elegant design of the lace against the silk. She couldn't help but think about today, her nerves tingling with excitement. She was getting married in less than four hours and couldn't help but think about the special guy who changed her life.

(Flashback)

Bonnie's P.O.V

"Bonnie you should really find a boyfriend," Caroline stated.

"She means that in a totally nice way," Elena said.

I looked over at my two best friends who were waiting for me to respond and I rolled my eyes.

"You guys, you know I'm not trying to get in a relationship right now. I'm still trying to figure myself out," I stated.

"I know Bon, but how long is that going to take you to figure it out?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know. With my grams gone, I feel lost, like I'm so stuck in my magic," I said, "I feel like I never have time for me."

"That's why you need a relationship Bonnie," she said, "you need someone to help you smile and be there for you."

"I agree," said Elena, "you need to be happy."

(Present)

"Bon, you ready?" Caroline asked with a glittering smile. She was almost competing with the bride's excitement, but that was Caroline. I loved the way she would fawn over other people's happiness, always the bubbly Caroline.

"As ready as I ever will be," I said as Elena entered with my shoes.

"I can't believe you're getting married today," Caroline was almost teary eyed.

"Me either. Guys I'm so nervous. What if he doesn't like how I look?" I asked, suddenly nervous as they both helped me in my dress.

"He will. He loves you Bon," Elena said as she matched my gaze in the mirror.

"Remember the first time he asked you out?" Caroline reminisced.

Flash Back

SALVATORE HOUSE

"Bonnie, come on… come out with us," Elena whined as she put her jacket on.

"No thanks, I'd rather not be the third wheel in you and Stefan's date," I stated.

"You know that won't happen, plus were meeting up with Care and Matt," she said.

"Oh great, instead of a third wheel I will be a fifth wheel," I was still determined not to go.

"Please come with us tonight Bonnie," said Stefan.

"Ugh, okay but only for a little while," I sighed as Elena jumped on me. The moment Stefan asked me, I knew that Elena would almost never stop with her doe-eyed pleas. I shook my head with a small smile, hoping that those small significant things never change.

"Lead the way ladies," Stefan opened the door for them as a gentleman would, making Elena smile.

As they entered Mystic Grill I spotted Matt and Caroline in an intense lip lock. But as soon as we walked to the table they broke up.

"Bonnie," yelled Caroline, "I'm so glad you made it."

"Yep, I couldn't wait to come be the fifth wheel. Elena and Stefan begged me to come," I said.

"Well at least you're not at home," said Caroline.

"Yay, great," I knew my face was grim as I looked at the menu for something to eat.

"Have you heard from Damon?" Matt asked as he looked over at Stefan.

"No, I haven't. I guess not finding Katherine in the tomb had a bad effect on him,' Stefan surmised as he looked at me.

"Well I don't understand how it could, he didn't lose anybody," a slight hint of irritation dripped from my voice.

"Bon, I'm sure he didn't mean it like that," said Elena

"It doesn't change the fact that my grams is gone," I said and looked down at the menu.

"I think I'm going to leave, I'll talk to you guys later," I said and walked out the restaurant.

Walking home I couldn't help but feel like somebody was watching me. So I sped up my pace and when I got to the porch the one and only Damon was there.

"Hey Judge," he said as he walked down the steps. "I've been waiting for you."

"Why? Shouldn't you be trying to kill somebody right now?" it was more of a statement than a question, and I walked past him on the steps.

"No, I've been looking for you because I want to ask you for something," he said.

"What?"

"A date," he replied looking me in the eyes.

"How about a no," I continued and walked up the steps.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Because not only have you tried to kill me, but I lost my grams thanks to you, and you're a mean person," I looked at him from head to toe with a frown.

"Let's just say I'm trying to make it up to you," his tone was calm and convincing but the smirk on his face told her otherwise.

"You don't need to. You can't," Bonnie snarled.

Damon raised his hands in mock surrender but his face eventually fell serious.

"Do you really think I've always been like this?" his eyes raise to meet hers, questioning them.

Bonnie immediately looked away. She knew he wasn't always like this. He was once a human, a human that was turned into a vampire. The supernatural side of their world did things no ordinary human would comprehend. She didn't know exactly how much the years had changed him, but she had seen glimpses of those rare moments that his softness would escape his heart and show in his eyes.

"Okay. I'll give you a chance but if it doesn't work out, I want you to leave me alone," I warned and looked him dead in the eyes.

"Okay," he said, "I promise."

"Okay then," I answered and went in the house.

{Present}

"I still can't believe that day happened," Bonnie chuckled.

"Yeah and now look you guys are getting married," said Elena as she added the veil.

"Time for you to become Mrs. Salvatore," Caroline said.

Bonnie looked in the mirror one last time.

"Let's go," she replied as she looked ahead ready for her future.

Damon's POV

'You're finally ready," asked Stefan as he matched my stare in the mirror while I fix my bow tie.

"I'm always ready baby brother," I replied with a smirk

"You're not nervous at all," Stefan intrigued. "Not even a little. I mean, this is marriage. Are you sure you can settle down?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of this?" I laughed, "I didn't think you were that type."

"No, I'm not trying to talk you out of this, it's just, I mean this is forever," he said.

"I know its forever Stefan. I'm ready. I'm not going to let my happiness go. I can be selfish like that," I tried to give him a smirk but instead a happy smile graced my lips.

(Flash back)

I watched as Bonnie got into the car with Elena and Stefan to go to the grill. I understood how she just wanted to stay at home, but it seems the pressure of friendship really is powerful.

As I walked toward Bonnie's house to wait, her crying face kept appearing in my mind, it was tearing my non beating heart up. So I waited. Yep, I'm damned waiting for her to come home.

Damon what are you doing, I asked myself, do you actually like her. Why do you care? She wouldn't get out of my head. I'm going crazy, I thought

"Damon, what are you doing here?' Bonnie finally got back.

"Hey Judge," I said as I walked down the steps. "I've been waiting for you

"Why? Shouldn't you be trying to kill somebody right now?" She said and walked past me on the steps.

"No, I've been looking for you because I want to ask you for something," I said

"What?" She asked, intently looking at me.

"A date," I replied looking her in the eyes.

(Present)

Damon POV

"You mean when she said no and you begged and she finally changed her mind," Stefan said.

"I didn't beg brother. I compromised," I knew I was incredulously looking at him. How could my own brother think that I begged!

"Do you think she will want to do that?" Stefan had changed the topic but had snorted before he let it go.

"I know we haven't had the whole I'll turn you into a vampire to be together forever," I replied. But I can only hope. I would never want to lose her. I said that to myself as I looked at the image in the mirror one last time.

"Bye-bye Casanova, hello hubby," I cheekily commented. I only smirked when I caught Stefan rolling his eyes.

As the music started playing downstairs I looked at Stefan, "let's go find the jock and do this thing."

"You mean your wedding," my brother had the audacity to correct me.

"Duh," I replied with a smile. "Today's going to be a good day."


	2. The Wedding

A/N: Thank you guys so much for the support. I am so happy you guys enjoyed this story and are reviewing it makes me very happy. But anyway lol please enjoy and review and subscribe. Also, I would like to thank my beta IszadeLeon for all that she does to make this story better for you guys. She is awesome and thankful for her. And as always I do not own the vampire diaries just the plot.

Present

Bonnie's POV

I walked down the stairs and outside to the back yard, my heart palpitating in a frenzy, my lungs tightening as if the air was becoming sparse. I slightly shook my head to get myself together and held back the tears that were already threatening to fall down. I watched as the music played and Elena and Stefan walked down the aisle together followed by Caroline and Matt. The wedding was intimate, consisting only of family and close friends, nonetheless it made me smile. The song changed and I knew it was my turn to walk. Looking down the aisle, Damon was there in his suit fitting him perfectly, from his broad shoulders to his sinfully firm buttocks. I restrained myself from showing a mischievous smirk and continued to walk until our eyes met and we finally joined hands.

"Are you ready?" Damon asked with his trademark smirk, but he was looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes," I replied with a big grin and turned to the preacher who was starting the service.

"Good morning, we are gathered here today to join these two souls together in holy matrimony."

The pastor began speaking, but I couldn't even pay attention to him as I looked at Damon who was returning my stare with such intensity. I was about to finally listen to whatever the pastor was saying, but realized that it was already my turn to speak.

"Do you Bonnie Bennett, take Damon Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part," asked the preacher

"I do." I replied with a big smile.

"Do you Damon Salvatore take Bonnie Bennett to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part," the preacher asked again while looking at Damon.

"The heck I do," Damon smirked at the pastor and smiled at me.

"I love you," I mouthed to him. He looked at me and mouthed it back, adding a wink.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the preacher and Damon grabbed my face and made a fish face with his hands and kissed me while I laughed, and everybody clapped.

Damon P.O.V

As we walked down the aisle finally as husband and wife, I couldn't be happier. As I held Bonnie's hand in mine, I knew I made the right decision in choosing who I will spend the rest of my life with.

"We did it," I said to Bonnie and smirked, "We finally got hitched"

"I know," she replied and smiled at me.

"I never thought I'd be this happy. I know I can be a jerk, but I love you," I kissed her roughly before we entered the car on our way to the reception.

"Damon, I love you too, but come on its time for the reception," she said and I groaned.

"Do we have to go?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Yes. Damon the party is for us, why wouldn't we go?" She was looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Exactly, it's our party. So if I don't want to go and I only want to spend some alone time with you… then we shouldn't go" I replied

"Well you're going, they are our friends and they helped us plan this," she was narrowing her eyes. Now how could I say no to that?

"Okay," I replied, "But don't expect me to be happy."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," she remarked as we stopped outside this barn where our reception was held.

"This is it?" I asked. "An ugly ass barn is where it's held," I looked at Bonnie who looked in shock.

"Some friends," I said and looked at her.

"Come on," she replied, "this can't be it," she said and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody yelled as Caroline and Elena walked towards us.

"We got you didn't we," they mischievously smiled at Bonnie.

"Omg yes, I was really thinking you guys got me an ugly barn to party in," Bonnie replied and held my hand.

"Good job guys," I replied and looked at them.

"You knew," said Bonnie who looked in disbelief.

"Of course who else you think picked it," I said and looked at her.

"You're the best," she gave me her adorable lopsided smile and looked at the beautiful barn decorated with hanging lights and flowers everywhere.

"Come sit down mMr.e and Mrs. Salvatore," Caroline charmingly led us to a table in the middle of the floor.

As Blondie and Elena began to make sure everything was right, the food was passed out and so were the drinks. The photographer came up to me and Bonnie many times and took pictures of us Itit was then that Stefan got up and grabbed a mike.

"Hey guys, I'm the best man tonight and I would thought I would tell you a little about Damon," Stefan started as he looked at us.

Bonnie POV

"Let me see," Stefan pretended to ponder as he looked at us and smiled.

"As you already know, I and Damon are brothers. Which means he was my first pain in the butt," everyone laughed at his introduction.

"We have been together forever, literally forever. There were times when we actually killed each other, but we came back." He laughed, "butBut through all those times you have always been my brother and I'm glad you finally found your lifetime partner. So cheers to the happy couple." Stefan said and raised his glass, "but also cheers to Bonnie for sticking with him, and now being the one who has to deal with him." He laughed. "Love you guys."

As Stefan sat down next to Elena, he kissed her hand and passed the mike to Caroline who got up and made her way to the floor.

"Hey guys, I'm Caroline and ½ maid of honor." She started to say.

"Get to the point Blondie," Damon interjected and laughed as she stuck her middle finger up at him.

"Anyway before I was so rudely interrupted, I thought I would share the story on how the happy couple began dating," she said looking at me laughing.

Flashback

Bonnie POV

"I can't believe you're going on a date with Damon. He is a psycho," Caroline let out a frustrated grunt.

"He's not all bad." Elena defended as she helped Bonnie pick an outfit.

"You're only saying that cause your dating his brother," Caroline countered.

"Guys, come on he is on his way. Help me, so I can get this date over with and come back home," I pleaded as I sifted through my stuff.

"Wait, I thought you wanted this date, said Elena as she looked at Bonnie.

"No, I'm doing this because he begged me to." I replied.

"So why don't you just stay home?" asked Caroline as she fixed Bonnies hair.

"Because… it's complicated," I sighed at my lame answer.

"No, it's really not," Elena said and looked at me smiling.

"You like him," Caroline said and smirked. "Admit it."

"No, I'm not admitting anything, believe what you want." I denied before the door bell rung.

As I walked down stairs I couldn't help but feel a little nervous and breathed as I opened the door.

"Hey Judge," said Damon as he looked me up and down. "You ready to go?"

"Umm, yeah," I said as Elena and Caroline walked down the stairs.

"Blondie and Elena," he acknowledged them, "I hope you don't mind me taking your girlfriend."

"Actually, I do," Caroline walked up to him face to face. "Nothing better happen to her or I'm coming after you."

"Guys," I said looking at everybody, "stop fighting." Then I looked at Damon. "Let's go."

As I walked towards his car and got in, Elena yelled 'be safe' and I waved my hand as we pulled away from my house.

"So, where we are going?" I asked looking as we passed the grill.

"Nowhere here. Just enjoy the ride," he said and smirked.

"No, tell me where we are going now or I will cancel this date," I demanded.

"And go where? Stay stranded? Because we are out of mystic falls," He said as he pointed to the sign that said so.

"Have you lost your mind? When you said date, I thought you meant inside mystic falls!" I exclaimed angrily looking at him.

"You didn't say I couldn't take you out of town," he simply replied looking at me with an obviously faked innocent face.

"It was implied, omg you're an idiot," I said looking at the time which said 7 P.M.

"Where are we going?" I asked for a final time.

He looked at me closely. "Georgia, we are going to Georgia."

"That's two hours away," I pointed out looking at him. "Why are we going there?"

"I'm taking you to my favorite bar," he answered with a smug smile.

"That's you're idea of a date? A freaking bar!" Now I was angry.

"Come on it will be fun," he reasoned.

"You better hope, because after this date I'm done with you," I said with finality looking at the trees as we pass by.

(Present)

Damon POV

As everyone was listening to Caroline tell the story of our first date everybody couldn't help but laugh at how our life is. But of course it was not true that I begged, it was a compromise. I was still a bit irritated at the fact that almost everyone was having a hard time understanding that. Everyone knows that we can get on each other nerves so quick and how much of a temper Bonnie can have. But what they don't know is how much fun she can really be.

Flashback

"We're almost there," I supplied looking at Bonnie as we pulled up to Brian Bar.

"Good. Let's go, I'm hungry and ready to go home," she replied looking annoyed.

Just great, I thought and led the way inside.

"Damon," yelled Brian and he gave me a hug and looked at the little witch beside me.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Bonnie." I replied, "My little witch."

"I'm not your little anything," she said rolling her eyes at me and looking at Brian "I'm just Bonnie."

"Well just Bonnie, welcome to Brian's I hope you enjoy," he said and walked back to the bar.

"Come on witch, this way," I said leading to the back corner of the bar.

"Well this place is not that bad," she remarked looking around just as the waiter showed up.

"Hi, what can I get you?" She asked looking at me only.

"I want a burger and fries," Bonnie said loudly looking at the waiter.

"I will have a bourbon sweetheart," I smiled and watched her walk away and turned my attention to judge.

"So why did you want to go on a date?" Bonnie asked looking at me.

"Because I wanted to sleep with you," I joked as she looked at me annoyed.

"Seriously Damon," she rolled her eyes, "why did you want to go on a date?"

"You know why," I said looking at everything besides her.

"Because you changed," she said looking at me. "I don't like you."

"Well I know that. That's why I bought you here," I said, "Maybe this will help you see a new perspective of things."

She looked at me and says "well you flirting with that waitress isn't going to help." I looked her in the eyes and nodded as the waitress bought our food back

"Here you go," she said as she put down our food and turned towards me. "I hope everything is to your liking," she smirked and licked her lips.

"Our food is great," Bonnie was already raising her tone a notch and glared at me.

"Yeah, thanks," I replied, never taking my eyes off Bonnie.

"You're cute when you're jealous," I said smiling as she ate her burger.

Present

Bonnie POV

As Caroline was just getting to the good part of the date I looked at Damon who seemed to be in thought as he was probably remembering our first date. He caught looking me at him, and then he looked back and whispered in my ear, "god you were amazing that night." He then gave me his trademark smirk.

(Flash back)

"That was a really good burger," I said and looked at Damon as he was watching me eat while drinking his second beer.

"Why didn't you get a drink?" He asked.

"Because knowing me I'll probably do something crazy," I said looking back at him.

"That's true, you can get quite rude when you're jealous," he said.

"Whatever, I'm not jealous of anybody," I denied looking down at my hands.

"Okay, whatever beautiful," he said smiling, looking at me just as the waitress picked up my plate and said asked if we needed anything.

"No, thank you everything was perfect," he said throwing down a twenty dollar bill and grabbing my hand pulling me toward the bar.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked looking at me.

"No, I'm not getting drunk with you," I said looking at him.

"Two vodkas on the rocks," he yelled and turned to me and gave me one.

"Come on judgey. Let loose, stop being such a prude," he said looking me in the eyes.

"I'm not a prude," I fired back looking at the drink and downing it. "Get me another one."

"Are you sure? I mean you wouldn't want to get drunk," he laughed.

"Get me another one," I laughed, "I'll show you how much fun I can be."

"Okay Bon Bon lets go," he cheered on.

Damon POV

"Yes, it's true," Caroline said, "Damon and Bonnie got drunk on their first date. But that's when they showed their true colors to each other. That's when they fell in love. Or so I'm told by Bonnie." She looked at us and raised her glass. "To the happy couple," she toasted as I stood up and smiled at her.

"Thanks Caroline," Bonnie said and went to hug her and Elena.

I languidly approached them with a lazy smile. "Come on now wifey, it's time for my favorite part of the wedding."

Bonnie looked at me, her wide eyes showing a hint of fear. But it was the delicious kind of fear; I could already feel her body calling to me, afraid of how she'll react with such close proximity. I treasure the fact that I still make her feel like that every time, how I can make her want like crazy. Want for the things she never imagined.

I smirked as she slowly sat down and removed her shoes, her hands slowly lifting her dress, just enough for me to see the garter peeking through. Gently, I grabbed her ankle, slowly lifting it as I nudged the end of the dress out of my way. I grabbed the garter with my teeth, making sure it scraped her skin ever so slightly. I chuckled when I saw her goose bumps, making me want to end the night sooner. Slowly I slid the garter down her delicious legs, knowing my breath was probably doing wonders to her. Wait 'til I get you alone, that was all I had in my mind.

Successfully removing the garter from her, I looked at her, eyes hazy with lust. She was beautiful like that. Without looking I threw the garter somewhere to my back and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Just you wait until we're far from here. I'll make you scream in pleasure," I whispered lowly just enough for her to hear before we went near the motley crew. A grin escaped my lips when I heard her heart beat erratically once more. Oh, how I love my effect on her.

"Congrats man," Matt said as he drunk his water.

"Yeah man you actually did it," said Rick as he gave me a hug.

"Yeah it only took me at least 100 years to do it," I said looking at Bonnie.

"Better late than never," said Stefan looking at me

"Damon, come on," yelled Bonnie. Let's cut the cake," she said smiling.

"Thank god, so we can go," I looked to Stefan. "I'm ready to go."

As I got closer to Bonnie I grabbed her hand. "Let's get to it so we can enjoy ourselves," I smirked.

"Stop, being gross," an exasperated Caroline glared at me.

"Let's cut the cake," Elena said as we walked toward it.

"Okay," I said and grabbed Bonnie's hand in mine and cut it. Caroline was shooting instruction after instruction at me.

"I know what to do," I replied and cut the cake feeding it to Bonnie who fed me some back.

"This is good cake," she approved and ate another bite out of my hand. I leaned forward and kissed her with cake on my mouth.

"Stop it," Bonnie laughed as I kept getting cake on her face.

"Okay. Let's go," I said as and scooped her up in my arms and turned to Caroline, "we have a plane to catch."

"Okay. I guess you can leave, but one more picture," Caroline said and grabbed the photographer.

"Alright fine," I gave in as everyone huddled up to take the picture.

"Smile," said the photographer and snapped the picture.

"Alright that's enough," I said looking at everyone. "We really have to leave now to catch the plane."

"Alright," Blondie said and hugged Bonnie. "I'm going to miss you see you in three weeks," she said as Bonnie turned toward Elena

"Keep everyone in line. I'll see you soon." I smiled at my wife's reminder to Elena as she hugged Stefan, Rick, and Matt.

"Okay," she said looking at me. "Let's go," she gave me that adorable smile of hers, and it made me smile.

"See you in three weeks," I yelled and picked Bonnie up and ran home in vampire speed.

"Are you excited?" I asked looking at the love of my life.

"With you, I always am," She smiled and kissed me.


	3. To Where ?

**A/N: Thank you so much for the support. I love that you guys are enjoying. I love writing and I'm so thankful for my BETA IszadeLeon who is constantly helping me and supporting. Thank you!**

 **Bonnie POV**

Rushing back to the Boarding house, it dawned on me that I actually married Damon. I'm in this for life, was what I thought. And I smiled and held on to my husband as he raced us to the boarding house to pack.

"I hope you're ready for the honeymoon of your dreams Mrs. Salvatore," Damon said as he opened the door of the house.

"I am," I replied kissing him as he walked us into his bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, he climbed over me and started peppering kisses on my face. His lips lazily made its way down my shoulder, making me realize what was happening that I pushed him away.

"Come on. Not right now we have to get ready to leave," I said looking him in the eye.

"Come on, I can be quick," he said, mirroring my expression.

"You're not serious are you? Really! A quickie on our wedding night!" I said angrily and pushed him.

"It never bothered you before," he countered looking scared as she marched towards him.

"That's because it was not our wedding night. I can't believe you right now," I walked away and started packing my clothes. I felt Damon come up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and put his head on my neck, lips sucking and nipping at it.

"I'm sorry, I love you. I should have known that you were the chick flick kind of gal," he proceeded sucking on my neck.

"Forgive me?" He hugged me tighter, squeezing me to him as he looked at me in the mirror, his puppy face on display.

Somehow even with his puppy face, he still looked devilish. It was more like him stating he was going to play nice and pull the pranks later. But it's one of the things I continue to love about him.

"I forgive you," I said softly, kissing his chin. "Come on lets pack," I moved away from him to change into my jeans and shirt, pulling out my suit case Caroline packed for me and waited for him to get dressed.

"Let's go baby," he said kissing my ring finger as we walked to his car and headed for the airport.

 **Damon POV**

As we pulled into the airport and boarded the plane, I looked at my gorgeous wife who was looking for clues as to where we were going on our secret honeymoon destination.

"Come on Damon, tell me already. I'm so excited," she said gripping the seat looking around the first class cabin.

"No. it's a surprise," I answered grinning at her and sat back against the chair. I was relaxing until I felt Bonnie pinch my arm.

"Ouch Bonnie, damn that hurt," I rubbed the sting out my arm and looked over at her.

"Please be a good husband and tell me already," she pleaded and gave me puppy eyes.

Knowing I couldn't resist that look I closed my eyes. "Stop begging you look like a dog," I laughed at her.

"You're such a dick," she replied and closed her eyes laying back. As I looked over her I couldn't help but be reminded of what Caroline said at our wedding about our first date and grinned. My little witch forgot to tell them the best part of it all.

\

 **Flashback**

 **Damon pov**

"Okay, I think those shots are enough," I said looking down at the three glasses in front of her, and four in front of me.

"No…. no we need more," she argued, asking the bartender for two more.

"Bonnie, I really think we've had enough," I said. "Come on, this is a date not girl's night out," I replied looking in her eyes.

"Okay fine," she gave in looking at me. "What's next?"

I smiled as I looked over at her. She wanted to spend more time with me, was what I thought and grabbed her hand and jacket leading her outside for fresh air.

"Okay, we're outside. Where are we going?" she asked putting on her jacket.

"Let's go for a walk," I replied looking at her with what she would probably take as a cheeky smile.

"In the middle of the night?" Her eyebrows raised. "In the middle of nowhere? Yeah right," she said walking towards the car.

"I'm serious," I walked in front of her making her stop. "It will be fun. I promise, please just come with me," this time I was kind of begging.

"Fine. But if I end up missing, I will come back and haunt your ass down," she responded walking ahead of me.

"You won't regret it," I was probably wearing one of those smirks that make her roll her eyes. "I know this great place I want to show you, you'll probably go weak in the knees," I grabbed her hand expecting her to drop it. But she didn't, and it made me smile.

"It's just a little farther," I kept on checking on her as we continued walking towards the woody area. As expected, she abruptly stopped and turned towards me.

"You don't actually expect me to go through there," she pointedly looked at me.

"What's wrong? I'm with you. What could possibly happen?" I urged her.

"Damon, I swear if anything happens-" she started to say but was interrupted by me.

"I will never let anything happen to you. I promise," I said looking at her. "Believe me Bonnie," I took her hand and lead her through the woods until we got to the lake.

"It's a beauty," she admired the view, looking at the clear sky and lake as the stars reflected off of it.

"It's alright," I tried to keep my voice even as I looked straight ahead.

"What are you talking about? This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," she marveled looking at me.

"That's not true," I replied looking at her. I hoped she got my silent message. She was the most beautiful thing I have seen, with those intriguing eyes and her chocolate skin radiantly taking in the glow of the moon.

She turned from me and looked down at her hands as I walked towards her and lifted her face up to look at me.

"You surprise me sometimes, you know that? She said softy looking straight ahead.

"I know," I said looking at her. She leaned forward to kiss me and I kissed her back hungrily before falling to the ground laughing.

"Are you okay?" I asked looking at her deep green eyes. "Never better," her voice barely a whisper as she looked at me expectantly and initiated the kiss as she rolled on top of me.

"Wait... wait," I stopped her and slowly put some space between us.

"What?" She asked softly.

"You do know what this means right?" I asked trying not to sound desperate as I actually was, waiting for her to respond as she looked down and back up.

"Yes. Damon, I know perfectly well what I'm getting myself into. So you better make sure it's worth it," she said smiling and kissed me, seamlessly removing her jacket as she looked down on me with a gorgeous smirk.

"Wait," I said looking at her and back at the sky. I wanted to see her under the stars looking like the true goddess she was. I effortlessly rolled us over to switch places, and I couldn't be more comfortable as I had her pinned down, with me on top of her.

She looked perfect with the moon lighting up her face, and her hair spread in a wild sexy mess. Slowly I lowered my head until our lips were just inches apart, her breaths becoming heavy. I took her by surprise as I suddenly captured her enticing lips, kissing her deeply, my tongue asking for entrance. Her moan encouraged me as she parted her lips, our tongues dueling as we both fought for dominance.

I felt her hips grind up against mine, earning her an instinctive moan as I felt her heat. Deciding to continue her actions, I slowly grind myself against her, increasing the pressure as I felt myself going hard with the way she wriggled underneath me. I chuckled as she wrapped both her legs around my hips, making delicious friction between us. From her lips my kisses trailed across her jaw and went down her neck, sucking just at the right spot below her ears. I felt her legs tighten around me as she encouraged a slow grinding motion.

The clothes suddenly felt too much, and I moved back a little as I swiftly removed all our clothes. I felt my pride swell as I took in her appearance. She was wonderfully disheveled, her lips slightly puckered from our kiss, her eyes hazy with lust. I could just look at her forever.

Aiming to please her, this time I started kissing her stomach, my lips slowly going upwards, nipping her every now and then that made her moan in delight. Her back rose slightly as I took one of her perk nipples into my mouth, letting my tongue dance around it. I grasped her other breast as her hand made its way to my hair, fingers tugging me slightly. I bit her nipple softly making her gasp, her hands now tugging my hair upward. I obliged her and kissed my way back up again until I found her lips.

My hands traced her curves, going down along her waist to her hips, until I finally find her sweet spot. My fingers found her wetness as I gently massaged her folds. She pressed her hips against my hand as I continued kissing her with urgency. Slowly I inserted one finger in her, relishing her moans of ecstasy.

"Damon," her voice husky and laced with lust. Within a second my tongue was on her folds, lapping up her juices as I added a second finger and continued to pump her. Her fingers tightened its grip on my hair, pressing me harder against her womanhood. I eagerly played with her clit as she continued to elicit moans that got louder by the second. I felt her clenching around my fingers and decided to give her a taste of what would become. I added a third finger, started pumping faster, and sucked on her clit, making sure my tongue vigorously played with it.

"Oh my God! Damon!" Bonnie screamed as she orgasmed, leaving me speechless at her beauty.

Just as Bonnie was getting down from her high, I positioned myself at her entrance and slid in full thrust. Instinctively Bonnie raised her hips to accommodate me as we both groaned at the sensation. I pulled myself almost all the way out before slamming back inside her, and every time she would raise her hips to take me all in. I kept on going until our face became faster, her legs locking around my hips as I kept on thrusting. I almost lost it when I felt her clench around me, she's almost there. I took it a step farther and added more speed, with Bonnie almost screaming out my name I thrust inside her, letting her take it all in until we finally reached our climax.

Lying down beside her, I chuckled as she tried to catch her breath. "Well I certainly didn't expect to get that lucky."

Bonnie only shook her head, "don't get cocky."

 **Present**

 **Damon POV**

As I thought about that night I grinned and look over at the love of my life, who was sound asleep and couldn't help but wait for the look on her face when we arrive to the destination she always dreamed of going to, knowing I could do it for her.

'What are you smiling about?" Bonnie asked sleepily.

"Nothing Bonbon," I said looking at her as she sat up and turned towards me.

"Really tell me," she demanded

"Okay. Bossy, I was just remembering our first date," I said and smirked at her as she blushed remembering the details.

"Yeah that was a good night," she reminisced looking at me.

"That was the night I fell in love with you," I admitted looking at her seriously while she smiled and kissed me.

"I fell for you too," she whispered after.

 **Authors Note: so where do you guys think they are going to on their honeymoon. Lol please tell me your ideas. Anyways I'm trying to set an update schedule so the chapters will not be too far apart. Please wok with me guys update schedule coming soon. Thanks for all the support please review and favorite and follow**


	4. The Destination

**A/N: Thanks so much for all the support. You guys are the best.**

 **Bonnie POV**

As I looked out the window of the plane I couldn't wait to see where we were going to spend the next 3 weeks together for our honeymoon. Damon appeared to be asleep, so I rang the bell for the flight attendant.

"Yes, Miss?" she asked.

"Do you know where we are headed?" I asked casting a glance at a still sleeping Damon.

"Yes miss, I know where we are headed to," she started to say but was cut off by Damon clamping his hand over her mouth and fixated his eyes on hers.

"Forget you were here. Do not give away our location to her," he said as he compelled her and turned to me and smirked as he leaned in towards me.

"Good try," he said and kissed my cheek then lay back again.

 _DAMN_ , I thought and closed my eyes.

 **Damon POV**

I loved the way Bonnie lit up with excitement every time she would try to guess where we were headed to. I've been planning this trip for months and I wanted everything perfect for two reasons: 1. to get laid every day and 2. To give her the best time of her life. And I am going to give it to her since I am the perfect man.

"What are you thinking about?" Bonnie asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Nothing," I replied, covering Bonnie's ears just as the captain announced our landing

"Oh come on, really?" She rolled her eyes.

"You're going to find out as soon as we step off the plane," I reasoned grabbing her hand and leading her off the plane as she gasped.  
"Welcome to Bora Bora," I said as I looked at her excited face, extending my arms at my side as if to welcome her.

"OMG Damon, How did you know?" She asked as her eyes started to tear up.

"How could I not? You always talked about an escape and beaches with clear water and white sand, so I got it for you," I replied as we continued walking out the plane.

"You remembered," she replied looking at me. "I can't believe you remembered."

"Of course, I remember everything you tell me," I gave her a wink as I gathered our bags.

"Thank you," she said, "come on lets go." We hailed a cab, my mind automatically imagining how I was going to get laid tonight all throughout the drive.

 **Bonnie POV**

All I could see was water, miles and miles of water as we drove to the resort until we finally pulled up at the hotel.

"Ready for paradise?" He asked as we walked toward our suite.

"Omg up can't believe we have an over water bungalow," I knew my eyes were probably as big as an owl's as we walked in.

"Uh... not so fast Mrs. Salvatore," Damon stopped me before we got closer to the door.

"What?" I asked confused and looked up at him.

"Kiss me." He more like instructed me and started to lean down, and as soon as our lips touched he picked me up and carried me inside, bridal style.

 **Damon POV**

"What do you want to do first?" I asked as we unpacked.

"I don't know, let's go eat first," Bonnie said as she looked around.

"Where is the room service menu?" She asked.

"Bonnie, who do you think I am? This place has restaurants, not room service," I said smugly.

"Well, Mr. Snob is out for the evening," she said jokingly and headed for the door.

"Take me to get food now. Before I get hangry," she followed up.

"Oh no, not the beast of Bonnie," I exaggerated as I grabbed her hand and headed for the door as well.

 **Bonnie's POV**

Damon led me to a boat that he said would take us from the room to the mainland. He pointed out the restaurant from afar.

"See that fire over there. . ." Damon said as he held my hand, "our own private dinner, I did it myself."

"Stop lying," I said and rolled my eyes, "you're not that romantic."

"I can't believe you would say that," Damon said and let go of my hand. "I am quite the romantic," he said mockingly.

"Okay. Whatever you say," I said smiling at him.

"Well Bon, believe what you want. But I did put this together for us," he whispered as he kissed my cheek

"Okay Romeo, let's go then," I was excited as the boat docked and we headed toward the table.

"This way Juliet," Damon motioned me towards him and pulled my chair out for me.

The table had candles and flowers, and around us I saw nothing but white sand and crystal blue water. I couldn't believe Damon got everything I wanted.

"You're the best," I said looking up at him as he watched me.

"Yes, I know. The best in bed and the best in looks," he was getting cocky again.

"No seriously," I laughed. "Thanks for everything," and I looked in his eyes.

"You know you don't have to say thanks. I would've done it anyway," he said before picking up the menu.

"Enough with the sappy shit, let's enjoy dinner," he smirked at me as a waiter walked up.

"Hi, my name is Greg and I will be you waiter for the night, what can I get you to drink?" He asked.

"Um can I have-" I started but was interrupted by Damon.

"The Mrs. and I will have the best red wine you have, and bring the bottle," he continued as he closed the drink menu.

"And water please," I said before he left. "You're not getting me drunk tonight."

"I bet before the night is over your panties will be mine," he smiled cheekily.

"Game on," I accepted the challenge and resumed to look at the dinner menu.

 **Damon POV**

"So do you see anything you like?" I asked as I watched her over the menu.

"I think I will have the mahi-mahi tuna with a side salad," She responded and closed her menu, "what about you?"

"I think I want the salmon with asparagus," I said and closed the menu as the waiter walked back.

"Here you are sir, your red wine," and the waiter started to pour it in our glasses, "now what can I get you to eat?" And as I repeated our orders to him I watched as Bonnie took a sip of the wine. "Is it good?"

"Yeah, actually it's great. Real smooth," she approved and took another sip.

"Smooth like me?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"No, way smoother than you," she said and looked back at the view. I smiled at her response. Even though we're already married she's still as feisty as ever, she just keeps growing on me.

I turned my head to admire the view as well. I knew she wanted to come here since our second date when we talked about our dreams (mostly her dream, as I've had much time to accomplish my previous ones) and where we wanted to travel and the first thing on her bucket list was Bora Bora. I promised myself I would make it happen for her.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled my name, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked and looked at her confused.

"The food is here," she said as the waiter put our food down.

"Bon appetit," he said and left.

"I hope it's good," she said before cutting into her tuna filet.

"Mmm," she moaned, "so good."

"Damn Bonnie, for all that moaning let's just hit the sheets right now. I can get the boat ready," I said smiling and cut into my salmon.

"Can you actually have a conversation that doesn't revolve around sex?" She said annoyed.

"No, you know who I am. I breathe sex," I knew I could be in big trouble as I watched her go silent.

"Well, you should, can we have one day where it's not just about sex," she was obviously irritated, "can you just be yourself without the always aroused part?"

"Of course, I can." I and watched her continue to be silent as she ate, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," was all she said and continued to eat. But I felt so ashamed at what I did. I know I joke a lot but I didn't want to ruin the mood.

"I love you Bon Bon," I said and lifted her hand and kissed it.

"I know damey bear," she said and finally laughed.

"Damn you," I was relieved and laughed along with her. "I told you not to call me that in public."

"I can do whatever I want now," she said, "and you want to know why?"

"And why is that?" I love the way she smiled at me when her eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Cause your mine," she stated and I smiled at her. Not a grin or a cheeky one, I was simply smiling with happiness.

"You're right," I agreed. "And you're mine, for good."


End file.
